Home Run
by Zanmat0
Summary: The inner child of Souji Seta has arrived to save the world. With video games and baseball.


**I honestly don't know what this is supposed to be. One could say I got bored.**

**NOTE: The italicized thoughts are in Naoto's point of view.**

* * *

Part I

"Souji-kun, what are you doing?"

"…Studying."

"Playing video games doesn't exactly account for studying, you know."

…_The claim's about as credible as him running around in a bath towel._

Souji smiled sweetly at Naoto, who took a seat next to him and leaned her head a bit on his shoulder. He continued playing his game, but he nuzzled his own head against hers affectionately. "I'm surprised that you're not outside somewhere, running around and solving the world's problems."

"Hmm…I told you I'm studying."

_Sure you are, Souji-kun._

"I don't see how playing a character-action game can be counted as studying."

"Ah…you'll see next time we dive in the TV."

"Mm…are you going to suplex a Shadow?"

"…That's actually not a bad idea."

"H-hey…it was a joke."

"But when you take into account the momentum one can gain-"

"No! I'm not about to let you gallivant around, trying to use wrestling moves on ethereal monsters!"

Souji set his controller down and pouted. "You're saying you don't want to see the team leader boost morale by completely decimating a Shadow with his bare hands?"

_Well, yes- I mean- no!_

"…I don't."

"Huh…thought so. Here."

Souji held out the controller to her, and the look in his eyes coupled with his smile would have charmed those who didn't know better. Too bad Naoto usually knew better. "Want to give it a try?"

Naoto's curious stare shifted from the offering hand to Souji's face, and back again, multiple times…

"Wow, you're good at this."

"You act like I don't have free time to enjoy my own games."

Souji hid a laugh as he hugged Naoto closer to him, but the detective was undaunted as she had settled into a rhythm beating the stage with calculating efficiency. "I'm jealous."

"Mm. Was there ever any doubt, my assistant?"

"Ahaha. I guess not. But…"

Souji leaned forward and blew air gently near her ear. Nonetheless, it had the desired effect. Naoto jolted with a soft squeak from the sensation, pausing the game as she realized her streak had been broken. "S-Souji-kun! Your…shenanigans distracted me…"

"You got hit. My turn."

"Tch…you…fine."

Naoto passed the controller back to him and crossed her arms across her chest with a pout. Watching as Souji played the game with as much skill as she did, she silently plotted on how to turn the tables on him. Eyes flashing, she smiled to herself.

_It's a little embarrassing, but…it's hard to get tired of it._

Nudging herself off of the Souji body-pillow, she turned and cupped his cheek with one hand. His gaze flicked to hers, but it wasn't enough to break him. Leaning forward, she arched her back a bit as she feather kissed his cheek. Naoto barely registered the sound effects of Souji's character getting hit, and she smiled as Souji stared at her. "Aw…you got hit. _My_ turn."

She gave him the softest of kisses on his lips before plucking the controller out of his relaxed hands, turning and leaning back into him with a laugh. Choosing to ignore his flustered noises, Naoto narrowed her eyes and focused.

_Ha. Naoto Shirogane never loses._

The little game of passing the control back went on for quite a while, and in the end, spending a few hours in that fashion became one of Naoto's favorite activities in her free time.

Part II

"Souji-kun…what are you up to this time…?"

"Practicing."

"By practicing you mean…bullying old soda cans?"

"…Yes."

…_Well, he's recycling them. I have to see this…_

"Where did you even acquire a bat?"

"It was a gift. A good one, too. I've grown rather attached to it."

Souji picked up another one of the empty cans he had collected and set it on the nearby short wall. Winding up, he aimed his bat by practice swinging it to and fro as he gathered strength. Finally, he brought the bat to his shoulder and swung it fast enough to distort the air in its wake. The unfortunate can was slammed into with tremendous force, sending it straight into the wall his target sat in front of; said target being the recycling bin. The destroyed can stuck to the wall for a second before falling into the bin with a metallic thud.

"Home run!"

_Highly debatable, but…ah, c'est la vie. _

"…Right."

"I made it, didn't I?"

"Despite my limited knowledge of baseball, I'm still fairly certain that a point isn't always counted as a home run."

"How about this?"

Once again, a can was sent crashing into the wall, landing neatly in the bin for the second time. "…Home run!"

"Haha. Okay. It's a home run.

Souji grinned childishly as he nodded. "Told you."

Spinning the bat skillfully, he held it out to Naoto. "Give it a whirl?"

Naoto raised a curious eyebrow at the offer. "Huh? I-I'm sorry, I'm not exactly…built for that kind of weapon."

"At least hold it. You'll understand."

Hesitantly, Naoto took hold of the handle of the bat, but she gasped softly as she felt the material compressing, and it soon felt as if the item was made for her size. She gave Souji an astounded look as he motioned for her to try swinging. "Told you you'd understand."

"But…how is this possible?"

"We jump in TV's. Possibility isn't really an obstacle anymore."

Souji kicked one of the cans upward with his foot and caught it deftly with his hand. "Wanna practice?"

"…Oh, why not. I suppose I don't lose anything from trying just once."

"It'll be fine. Alright, three…two…one…"

Souji lobbed the can towards the slightly-shaky detective, who swung the bat with all the force she could muster.

_CRACK-_

The can was sent sailing over the wall, with Souji staring in shock as he heard a small 'thunk' some distance away. Collecting himself, he turned back to Naoto, who looked somewhat proud of herself as she cradled the bat with one arm. "…That's littering."

"You're just jealous…I should probably get that."

Naoto smiled bashfully as the two started off towards where the can had landed before bumping into Yosuke and Chie. "Who- oh. H-hey, Souji."

"Yosuke…wait. What's with the little bruise on your head?"

"You're not gonna believe this, Souji-kun! A can flew out of the sky and decked him while we were walking by!"

Naoto gently set the bat down near the recycling bin and backed away from it. "Yeah…about that…Naoto-…wait, Naoto?"

Souji turned as the detective had disappeared. Turning back, he beheld Chie and Yosuke's angry expressions. "…I can explain."

Naoto watched from her hiding place as Souji outran the two vengeful victims, giggling softly as she felt a slight tinge of pity for her boyfriend. _Well…er…sorry, Souji-kun._

Part III/ Epilogue

"Souji?"

"…Oh, sorry. What is it?"

"Um…are you still mad at me?"

"No? What give you that idea?"

"You brought your bat instead of your normal katana."

Souji swung the bat experimentally as he considered Naoto's words. A shadow crawled cautiously around the corner of the hall they were resting in, but the two didn't seem to notice. Suddenly, Souji held up a hand as if he had discovered something. "I have my reasons. Watch for a sec."

Naoto leaned against a wall and polished her revolver as she watched Souji stroll towards the alerted shadow.

_One shadow, huh…nothing Souji-kun can't handle._

Bringing his bat up over his shoulder, he waited, ready to strike, as the shadow crawled quickly towards him, intent on doing battle. Souji's eyes flashed, and he swung the bat with a triumphant yell. "I've been waiting for this!" (A/N: If you get the reference…that's for you.)

_Wait, don't tell me he's planning to-_

**Souji dealt 9999 damage!**

The shadow was sent sailing into the horizon as it made contact with Souji's bat swing, and nothing but black ashes remained as Souji bowed his head, weapon by his side. Naoto took a step forward as she noted that he was barely moving. "S-…Souji-kun? Are you alri-"

"WHOO!"

Souji pumped his fist in the air as he shouted, forcing Naoto to jump back in shock. "Teddie! Could use some fireworks right about now!"

The bear he had called roller-skated onto the scene, imploring Kamui to spread confetti and fireworks all around Souji. As the theatrics settled down, Souji called Izanagi, who made a 'safe' signal with his arms as Souji yelled with arms wide, "HOME RUN!"

Souji shared a high five with Izanagi, who made an 'OK' sign to Naoto before disappearing in a flash of blue, leaving Souji standing alone, looking incredibly proud of himself.

Naoto fell to her knees as the spectacle wrapped up, mentally kicking herself as she realized something.

…_Oh dear, I fell in love with a lovable fool._

* * *

…**My attempt at humor. This is the result of me making up something that sounded funny and writing about it on a whim. I, uh…hope you enjoyed?**

**The bat (game-wise) was a gift from Margaret. So it can be magic if one wants it to. And I wanted it to...I guess.**


End file.
